


Intention

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione goes to see TeddyWorth the Risk #32





	Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The hunch about Warrington proves to be correct. This news is waiting for Hermione when she arrives to work on Friday morning, and it sets the tone for the entire day. There is still investigating to be done to find out the details, but it’s an important piece of information that she’ll be glad to share with the team during Monday’s meeting. She breezes through meetings that are successful and productive, has lunch with Harry who claims he doesn’t know why Ginny acted strangely yesterday, smiles at Teddy several times throughout the day as she thinks about her plan for after work, and even manages to make it through an entire conference with Shacklebolt without feeling the urge to smack him upside the head for one of his opinionated rants or another.

By the time six o’clock rolls around, she has her desk straightened, the immediate paperwork taken care of, and nothing in a state that will make her feel as if she’s neglecting work over the weekend. Once she steps outside the Ministry, she removes her robe and shrinks it so she can put it into her bag. She took care with her clothing this morning because she wanted that extra confidence that comes from dressing nicely when she faced Teddy; her skirt falls just below her knees and is a lovely shade of blue, and her white blouse has a modest neckline that accentuates her cleavage.

All in all, she feels reasonably prepared for seeing him. Perhaps she should have given him some warning of her intentions, but she didn’t want to confuse him or worry him, so she kept it to herself all day. Her talk with George yesterday did wonders for her frame of mind. She’s always been the sort of person who is hesitant to rush forward, wanting to take time to think and plan and logically deduce the best course of action, but, once she _does_ set her mind on something, she commits completely. She might not be rash, might still have fears and doubts, but she feels secure and focused in a way that she hasn’t in weeks, and it’s a bloody wonderful feeling to have.

After walking away from the Ministry, Hermione ducks into a nearby alley so she can Apparate to Teddy’s flat. Since she is showing up unannounced, she doesn’t want to be rude and Floo over, which means she’ll just Apparate near his building instead. She arrives in another alley, which makes her idly consider just how much time she actually has spent in dirty alleys since learning how to Apparate twenty years ago. Too much, she finally decides as she walks to his building.

There isn’t a lift, so she has to walk up the three flights of stairs in heels and a skirt that is too tight for constantly lifting her legs. By the time she reaches the third floor landing, she feels far less presentable than she did just a few minutes ago. Her white blouse is damp after she sweated while walking from the alley here and then up the stairs, and she’s afraid there might be a ladder in the back of her stockings near her heel because of the bloody new shoes. Still, she doesn’t dwell on those minor issues because this is important and worth more than a sweaty shirt.

She takes a moment to tidy her hair and straighten her clothes, finding herself hedging a little as she looks at the door of his flat. The excitement of finally having her mind set on a definite goal seems to have faded somewhat now that she has to deal with communicating and hoping he hasn’t changed his mind. It’s a logical fear because he’s young and might already have got tired of waiting, but she doesn’t think it’s happened because his hair flashed turquoise earlier when she smiled at him. That gives her hope, regardless of fears and concerns.

“Stop being a coward,” she mutters as she raises her hand and knocks confidently. She listens for footsteps and the sound of the door opening, but doesn’t hear anything except an annoying yippy dog in the flat across the hall. She bites her lip and knocks again. It’s just past six, so surely he’s home. But, after a third knock, it’s obvious that he isn’t. Her shoulders sag, and she feels utterly deflated. Of course, she’s being selfish again, she knows, since she was doing everything to suit her plans without considering him, but she just wanted to surprise him and not worry him for most of the day.

After one more knock, just in case he’s in the loo, she turns and leans back against the door. The building is quiet, save for that stupid dog, and she considers just Apparating home to eat a tub of ice cream and watch something mindless on the telly. It’s nearly dinner time, though, and ice cream, while tasty, isn’t a suitable substitute. There are several places within walking distance of his flat, so she’ll go get take-away and then go home to be depressed and worry over whether he’s out with another woman and analyze why that makes her feel so completely jealous when she’s the one who let him go.

When she reaches the ground floor, she glares at her shoes and then looks around carefully. Once she determines that no one is around, she removes her wand and slips off the torturous heels. A quick Transfiguration leaves her with a pair of comfortable trainers that don’t suit her work clothes but, really, the rush and happiness of her day has faded in the course of four knocks, so she just doesn’t care. She puts on the new shoes and leaves his building, walking aimlessly down the street to see what smells good for dinner.

The smell of Italian food pulls her out of her thoughts, and she looks up to see that she’s standing in front of the little restaurant where Teddy brought her on their first date that wasn’t really a date. She sighs and starts to walk past before she looks at the door. There’s nothing wrong with dining alone, and hearing other people’s conversations is a better alternative to the drone of the telly, so she turns and steps inside.

It isn’t too crowded yet, though more people are coming in behind her, so she’s probably lucky she arrived early enough to beat the dinner rush. The hostess gets a menu and leads her towards the back near the kitchen. Halfway there, she notices something in her peripheral vision and glances to her left, stopping in her tracks when she realizes that it’s Teddy.

He’s bent over a book, and there’s a glass of wine and breadsticks on his table. She looks at the other seat, relieved to note that it’s empty. If he’s reading a book, he’s unlikely to be meeting a gorgeous young woman who doesn’t have the amount of baggage that she has, isn’t it? The hostess gives her an impatient look, which earns a slight frown. She reaches for the menu and says, “I see a friend over there, so I’ll join him.”

Hopefully.

After a moment to once again gather her courage, she walks around the tables until she reaches Teddy’s. When she stops near him, he glances up, his eyes widening when he realizes who’s standing there. “I noticed you have an extra chair at your table, and it’s rather crowded, so I thought I’d ask if you’d like company.”

“What---I mean, sure. I hate eating alone anyway,” Teddy says slowly, looking at her curiously as she sighs in relief and sits down across from him.

“Me too.” She nervously strokes the top of the menu as she tries to figure out what to say. This isn’t her plan, and she’s pants at improvisation. This also isn’t a good setting for the talk they need to have, but she has to think of something to say or things will become awkward.

“What are you doing here, Hermione?”

Or he could cut to the chase and ask a blunt question that leaves her speechless. “I was hungry.” She cringes when she realizes how foolish she sounds. “That is, I was in the neighborhood and planned to get something for dinner.”

“In the neighborhood?” he repeats slowly. “This isn’t anywhere near where you usually go, is it? Especially on a Friday night.”

“It’s where you are,” she tells him simply, meeting his gaze as she bites her lip.

“Oh.” Good. It’s only fair that he be speechless at some point, too. He frowns in thought and taps his fingers on the edge of the table. “What does it matter where I am?”

“I stopped by your flat to see you,” she explains. “But you weren’t there, obviously, since you’re here. My initial plan was to surprise you and we’d talk and figure things out. Now, well, I’m not really sure as I didn’t have a contingency plan. I usually do have one, a contingency plan, but I didn't for this because I didn't think it would call for one, and therefore when you weren't there, I didn't have it, so I went to get takeaway but then you were here.”

Teddy nods slowly before he says, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, you realize? What plan? And figure things out? Do you mean _things_? Or, uh, am I missing something? Wait, I know I am, because you’ve got that focused look on your face that you get when you’ve set your mind to something.”

Before she can reply, a waitress comes over to take her order. She hasn’t even looked at the menu, so she just orders wine and spaghetti, because she’s sure they’ll have that available. Once the woman walks away, she concentrates on Teddy. “I’m sorry. I’m going about this the wrong way, but I had it all figured out in my head, and I got flustered when my plan was thrown off,” she admits. “I don’t do rash or spontaneous very well, as you know, so I’m trying to adjust as quickly as possible.”

“I know. The fact that I’m starting to think this act of spontaneity is in regards to us means a lot,” he says with a slight smile. “Even if I’m confused and have no idea what you’re nattering on about.”

“Right now, I think I’ve somehow managed to even confuse myself.” She smiles wryly and ducks her head. “It is about us. Or the possibility of us. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking---”

“God. More? Can anyone in the world actually think as much as you do?”

“Yes, more. Now stop interrupting,” she scolds as she glances up at him. “I asked for time, which you couldn’t give me, but I’ve had it now anyway. I’ve realized a few things, and I’d like to talk if you’re willing. I mean really talk and discuss this like we didn’t really do before.”

“It’s funny, isn’t it? We talked so much, yet never about the important life-changing things we should have mentioned.” He nudges her leg gently. “I’d like to proudly point out that I’ve used this last week to think, too. I know, shocking, but it’s true. I came to understand a few things better than I did before, actually, so maybe there’s something to this idea of time and thinking after all.”

“It is shocking,” she agrees, having to smile as she nudges his leg back. “Did it hurt when you tried to think? I’m sure your brain was stunned at being put to use after years of quiet.”

“There was a time or two that I thought it might stop and rebel on me, but it pulled through bravely.” He shifts in his chair and touches her knee. “I’ve missed you, insults and all.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” She glances around and then looks at him.

“This isn’t a good place for a serious talk,” he says before she can. “So, why don’t we put that talk on hold for now and enjoy a good dinner? Afterward, we can go to my flat and talk, and I even promise not to attempt to have my wicked way with you if this talk goes well and we, uh, if _things_ are okay.”

“No, it isn’t, so I like your suggestion of dinner then serious talking. I’ll choose to pretend I didn’t hear about schemes involving wicked ways being had,” she says primly, reaching beneath the table to squeeze his hand tightly. “So, how have you been?”

“The wicked ways are half the fun.” He leers playfully, watching her carefully as he looks between her and the other patrons around them. She blushes faintly but doesn’t hiss at him to stop or warn him to be careful, and his smile widens. “I’ve been okay. Not great, for reasons you understand, but work is going well and my personal life is starting to look back up. How have you been? You‘re so busy that I hardly even see you at the office lately.”

“Busy,” she says, hiding a smile as she picks up her wineglass. “Seriously, work has been a good distraction from my personal life, and Hugo keeps me busy when I’m at home. You seem to be enjoying the work with Greg.”

“Oh, I am.” He smiles. “It’s rough and challenging, but it’s amazing, too. I’m actually helping him on a third case now, and I’m really pretty good at it. That’s nice, you know? Finding something that’s just mine that I’m good at.”

“You like it more than magical law?” she asks curiously. She hasn’t had time to meet with Greg to discuss Teddy’s work, but he must be doing well if he’s been asked to help with another case.

“They’re totally different in many ways, but the similarities are the things that tend to appeal to me,” he says thoughtfully. He glances down before looking up at her. “Greg, uh, mentioned the possibility of my working for him, should I decide that being a solicitor didn’t suit me. I haven’t agreed yet or anything, but I’ve been considering it. I wanted to talk to you about it, not as my boss but as my friend. I hadn’t yet because I didn’t want you to think I was trying to run away or get away from you because of last Friday.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that, Ted. It’s an amazing opportunity if you really like the work. You’ve mentioned not being sure if law was right for you, so maybe you’ve found something that is. I’d suggest speaking to Greg about it more in depth. Ask questions and maybe even speak to someone else in the department, too, so you’ll have enough information to make a decision.”

“Right. He just mentioned it yesterday, so I haven’t had time to write out questions, but I think I’m going to look into it. I wouldn’t transfer without notice or anything, but the work really is rewarding, even if it’s not that happy. Also, logically,” he pauses, “if you and I do, uh, well, get back together, it would be best if I wasn’t in the same department. I know there aren’t really any rules about it, but I wouldn’t want to put your career in jeopardy, either. And, no, that isn’t a factor in my choice regarding the offer, so you don’t need to feel guilty or anything.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want that to be a reason you considered such an important decision,” she tells him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the logical thinking, Lupin. I daresay that I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Shouldn’t talk about rubbing when we still have to get through a serious talk that will most likely give us both headaches,” he mutters, glaring playfully as their food arrives. “Seriously, though, I wasn’t lying about using this time apart to think. I know I haven’t really considered a lot of the stuff that worries you, but I’ve tried now. Not sure I can ever really understand some of it, of course. Other parts, well, they make more sense.”

“I’m glad.” She’s surprised that he thought about her worries, but pleased because maybe he can finally see where her fears are coming from. It’s hard to communicate when they’re both on different pages, or as it has seemed in this case, in entirely different chapters, and she’s trying to make an effort to see things from his viewpoint and not be entirely selfish about their relationship, should they proceed into being more than friends again.

“We’ll talk more about that later, though.” He smiles sheepishly and starts to eat his ziti. “So, who was that odd bloke waiting for you this morning? He gave off a bad vibe.”

“A bad vibe?” She frowns in thought. “I don’t necessarily see that, but Flint isn’t necessarily the friendliest of men. He was getting some information for me about Warrington. I helped him out in a discrimination case years ago, actually, and he occasionally provides me with his services whenever I need someone in that area of the world.”

“What area?” he asks in between bites.

“The Pureblood society and all its hidden secrets and gossip. Flint is a Pureblood, though he also happens to be a former Death Eater, so he isn’t necessarily accepted by most of those families anymore. He’s tolerated, for the most part, which means he’s privy to information and ignored.”

“A Death Eater?” Teddy scowls. “You do business with one of them?”

“He served fifteen years in Azkaban for his crimes, which obviously didn’t include murder or rape since he was released. I’m not friends with the man, but I can’t very well hold the past against him when he’s shown himself to be trying to fit into the world and isn’t parroting the beliefs of his childhood. I’d rather not bring up your cousin but forgiveness might be easier if it’s family compared to a stranger, but it isn’t necessarily fair.”

“I just---they killed my parents. I know Draco was one, I’ve seen the Dark Mark, but it doesn’t mean I like any of them or accept that they’ve had a change of heart,” he says. “Draco’s family, so, like you said, that makes it possible for forgiveness.”

“I know they did, Teddy. I was hurt by them, nearly killed, and even tortured by them while Draco stood and looked on, but I can’t very well live my life in the past and blame them for bad choices and mistakes they made when they were kids,” she tells him. “It doesn’t mean I approve by any means nor does it mean I’m friends with them, but the cycle of hate and prejudice has to be broken or it just continues. In Flint’s case, he did his time and his actions show a man who is trying to find his place. I can have sympathy for that without condoning his past.”

“I know. The world isn’t black and white, but there are times when it’s really tough to live in the gray.” He sighs and shakes his head slightly. “What did this Flint bloke tell you about Warrington?”

“He gave me a little information that confirmed a suspicion I’d developed. Call it intuition, if you will, but it’s opened up a few leads that I’m following right now. Once I know something more definite, I plan to pass along the information. Right now, I think I should have something solid by the meeting on Monday. It’s nothing to prove his guilt anymore than what we already have, but it might help explain a few inconsistencies.”

“You’re not going to even give me a hint, are you?” He rolls his eyes. “That’s just evil. You know I’ll be dying of curiosity now.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to discuss anything until I know for sure. If it proves to be a false theory, it would just complicate things if you’d heard about it already,” she explains. “I hadn’t intended to bring it up, honestly, but you asked about Flint.”

He listens and nods. “You’re still evil, but I can understand that. You’ll just have to make it up to me later by distracting me from my curiosity.”

“If I’m evil then you’re definitely incorrigible,” she tells him. She smiles slightly after she takes a bite of her food. “You’re lucky that I’ve grown rather used to it and almost even find it endearing, at times.”

“You know, endearing is nearly as bad as cute,” he groans. “Sexy and arousing is much better.”

“I happen to like endearing.” She drinks her wine as she watches him, having to acknowledge just how much she missed this and missed him during the last week.

True, they’ve put off the serious talk until after dinner, but, in a way, she’s glad because it’s given them a chance to catch up and become comfortable with each other again. The strained tension has faded mostly, and she feels much more confident about their upcoming talk than she did earlier, which is good. She’s ready to be honest and discuss their relationship and a possible future. For now, though, she’s enjoying dinner and conversation and just being with him again.

End Chapter 32


End file.
